The present invention relates to a selector system for a single type carrier in typewriters or similar writing machines, which comprises a series of stop members which are selectively positionable and a selector lever adapted to cooperate with the positioned stop members and provided with two force application zones, namely an input zone receiving a driving force and an output zone which effects the variable displacement of the type carrier for the selection of the character which is to be typed.
A system of this type for typewriters is known in which the stop members are selectively positioned by code bars and in which a positive drive displaces one end of the selector lever for a constant stroke. The type carrier is urged in a first direction by a corresponding return spring and is connected to another end of the selector lever by means of an intermediate lever. The positioned stop member forms a new fulcrum for the selector lever, whose other end effects the variable displacement of the type carrier, for the selection of the character which is to be typed, against the action of its return spring. Another stop member can then reverse the direction of displacement of the type carrier, releasing the intermediate lever, which is then halted after a constant stroke made by the return spring. The type carrier is thus displaced in the second direction by a fixed quantity, from which is deducted the variable quantity obtainable from the positioned stops. This selector mechanism is accurate and fast. However, it uses a relatively large number of kinematic means and is therefore rather expensive.